dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime VS Voltron
Optimus Prime VS Voltron is SSS42X2's 42nd DBX and 12th of Season 3. It features Optimus Prime from the Transformers franchise and Voltron from the eponymous franchise. Description Two big robots go head-to-head in an all out robo-brawl to the finish! Will the Voltron Lion Force show the Autobot Leader why it's the Defender of the Universe? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro The Voltron Paladins pilot their lions around a large crater in a nearby forest and walk around to observe their surroundings. They search around due to a scanning of an approaching force. Allura: Keith, I'm picking up something. The force appeared to be a semi-truck that appeared the same size as the Lions, until it transformed into a 32 foot robot, revealing Optimus Prime. Lance: A Robeast? Pidge: It's got to be. Keith: Form Voltron! (Cue Voltron Transformation - Voltron: Legendary Defender) Optimus just stared as the Lions combined into one in the sky. Keith: Form feet and legs! Form arms and body! And I'll form the head! (Cue Find You - Anarchy Reigns) All five Lions combine into Voltron. Voltron Force: Voltron! Optimus looks up as Voltron walks up to him and raises his fist. Phase: For A Better Future! HERE WE GOOO! Voltron smashes Optimus down with an overhand slam before throwing him into the air. Voltron then grabs and throws the Autobot against a nearby tree. Voltron then fires its eye lasers, but Optimus manages to transform and jump up, allowing him to knock Voltron to the floor, spin him around in a lariat, and throw him backwards. He then releases a massive blast from his Ion Blaster, but Voltron is unscathed and flies over to Optimus' location. It then grabbed Optimus and dragged him onto the floor. Optimus then counters Voltron's form of attack with his Energon Axe. Optimus then unleashes a five-hit combo with his axe before Voltron flies into the air. Keith: Form Spinning Laser Blades! Voltron summons its spinning laser blades and sends them towards Optimus, who struggles to defend himself under the amount of attacks thrown at him. Voltron attempts a dive-bomb, but Optimus uses his Ion Blaster and shoots the Paladins down. He then jumps above Voltron and stomps on its back before crashing to the floor. Keith then decides to end this quickly. Keith: Okay then. Form Blazing Sword! The Blazing Sword is formed and placed in the red lion's mouth, as Voltron swings it in intimidation. Voltron then rushed towards Optimus, who had his Ion Blaster in hand. (Cue Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Voltron appears in front of Optimus and slashes his Ion Blaster in half. It throws the broken weapon away as they both attack in hand-to-hand combat, but Optimus blocks a punch and starts to strike it multiple times, but Voltron blocked Optimus' last punch and punched him in the face and kicked him in the shin. They both once again punch each other, but Voltron slices Optimus and backflips away before unleashing a pillar of flames. Optimus shrugs it off, then walks towards Voltron as he pulls out his axe. Voltron launches the Electro Force Cross, but Optimus grabs the Blue Lion and smashes Voltron down, but the Defender of the Universe kicks his face, gets up, and runs towards him as it sliced him, but Optimus punches Voltron as he does a Superman punch, knocking it back. Optimus then uses his axe to get the Blazing Sword out of Voltron's hand. Hunk: Wait, the sword! Pidge: No time! Ignoring the sword, Voltron dashes at the Autobot, picks him up, and drags him along the ground, eventually tossing it to another nearby tree. Voltron dashes forward again, but Optimus unleashes a flurry of attacks that starts pushing Voltron back. He corners Voltron into the nearby crater. Optimus transforms and rams into Voltron as the screen fades into dust. When the dust subsided, Voltron was nowhere to be seen. Optimus then sighed, but Voltron appeared in the sky as it shot multiple energy blasts that overwhelmed Optimus, as Pidge separates. Keith: Pidge, get the sword! Optimus slowly gets up in extreme pain. Keith: Give him covering fire! Allura: With what?! Keith: Everything! Voltron launches all of its projectiles at Optimus, immobilizing him. Pidge returns with the Blazing Sword, as Voltron rushes to Optimus, with one final swipe to end it. Voltron Force: Voltron! (Cut Music) Voltron swipes, but something stops the Blazing Sword from cutting Optimus: the Star Saber. Keith: What? (Cue Battle with Mega Death Egg Robot - Sonic Forces) Optimus: I know what I must do now. Optimus deals a five-hit combo before send Voltron up with an uppercut. Voltron unleashes the Star Fire attack while Optimus sent a sword beam directly at it. Both attack clash as a tornado is formed. Both are suck in, as Voltron blasted Optimus down onto the floor as dust surrounded him. Voltron looks down, but Optimus appears above the Paladins as he swipes the Star Saber, but Voltron manages to hold it back. Optimus then stabbed Voltron's head, along with Keith. Allura/Lance/Hunk/Pidge: KEITH! Optimus then lunges down towards the crater and Voltron's head smashes into floor, causing an explosion at eclipsed the area as the Paladins all scream in extreme pain before being erased from existence. Optimus then puts the Star Saber away. (End Music) Optimus: Till all are one. (Cue Results - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven) OPTIMUS PRIMECategory:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights